Lavenders Secret!
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: Written for Twin Exchange November Challange. Lavender is keeping secrets, Ginny is sending letters after years of not speaking to Harry. What is going on?


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry *tear***

Harry woke to a loud banging noise and attempted to sit up only to find himself pinned to the bed. His wife's arm and leg were tossed over him, for such a small person she took up a lot of room he was pushed to the edge of the bed another inch and he would have been on the floor. He wiggled from under her and groped for his glasses. Lavender didn't even stir; the women would probably sleep through an earthquake.

The banging seemed to be coming from the closet. Harry grabbed his wand and made his way cautiously towards it. Throwing open the door wand pointed he nearly hexed Dobby.

"Oi, Dobby!" Harry yelled "What are you doing in there."

"Good morning Master Harry." The House Elf said going into a deep bow. "Dobby was looking for this, Sir" He said holding out slightly charred Jacket and grinning at Harry like it was the best gift in the world.

"Err, Thanks Dobby." Harry smiled back and took a jacket. It took him a moment to remember what it was. This was the jacket he wore in the first challenge of the Tri Wizard tournament; he took a moment and thought back. He had stolen the golden egg from the nestingHungarian Horntail, and gotten only slightly singed in the process. Harry let his mind replay scenes from that day before coming back to the present. "Really thanks Dobby, but why were you digging in the closet for this today."

"Its November twenty fourth Harry Potter, Sir."

Harry waited to see if Dobby was going to say anymore before prompting him to continue.

"And?"

"It's the tenth anniversary of the first event of the tournament Harry Potter, Sir."

"I can't believe it has been ten years" mumbled to himself.

"Dobby must return to the Hogwarts kitchen, Winky will be excepting him. Have a good day Master Harry." The elf gave a low bow before apperating.

Harry laid the jacket down; since he was up he might as well shower. Lavender was still sound asleep, He shook his head and walked to bathroom. When he emerged Lavender was no longer on the bed, he made his way to the kitchen. The noises he heard this time made him grin, he could hear Lavenders muffled voice and small giggles. When he pushed open the door he was greeted by a small hurricane in the form of a raven haired green eyed naked little girl. Scooping her up he buried his face in her neck enjoying the sweet baby smell she was out growing quickly. Lavender was standing in the middle of kitchen still in her night gown, holding small set of clothes and looking slightly harassed. As usual Lily was no cooperating with her mother.

Harry tried not to laugh, as he usually did Lavender looked more tired then was usual and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She didn't usually get this upset over Lily antics, now that Harry thought about it she hadn't been quote acting herself the last couple days. He took the clothes and dressed Lily.

"My little Petal, you have to behave for your Mummy." He scolded lightly before tying on her bib and putting her in her high chair.

Lavender gave him a tight smile, which worried Harry further. He hugged her close and kissed the corners of her mouth until her smile reached her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked worriedly

"Yes, I am fine. Now release me so I can feed your daughter. Hedwig arrived well you were in the shower. You have quite a few letters." She said before turning and feeding Lily her breakfast.

Harry made himself some coffee and toast and sat at the table, flipping through the mail. He was surprised to see a letter from Ginny. They had not spoken much since they had fought over Harry being with Lavender. Ginny had insisted that Harry was only with her because he felt he owed her something for being injured in the battle. The truth was that Harry has slowly fell in love with Lavender when he was visiting her at hospital because of her strength, courage and humor, and out of love with Ginny during time because of her selfishness and inability to understand that he needed to be near the people who were hurt, or the people who had lost loved ones during the battle. There relationship had not ended on good term, as a matter of fact it had ended in a screaming match in the burrows yard. Luckily the Weasleys were not home to witness any of it. Since then they had been painfully polite to each other and only spoken to each other when necessary.

Harry briefly wondered if it was the letter that had Lavender acting so strangely this morning. Shaking off his thoughts he opened the envelope. Enclosed were a wedding invitation and a brief note. Harry read the note first it read

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope we can put of differences behind us, I release now that I was wrong to judge you. When you love some one you love them for who they are not who you expect them to be, I release that I was in love with the person I thought you were not the person you are. It is my fault we have not been friends all these years. I hope we can remedy that now. I hope everyone is healthy and I will hear from you soon._

_With Love Ginny_

Harry read the letter several times before setting it aside and looking at the invitation. The date was set for the next summer. He had not released that Ginny and Neville were that serious, which wasn't surprising considering the only contact he had with the Weasleys on a regular basis were the Twins and Ron. They were never bursting with information about anyone in the family, when Harry did ask how George how Hermione was he got a quick fine or good then the conversation usually turned back to Fred escapades of the night before or Ron's last quidditch game.

"Ginny sent us a invitation for her and Neville's wedding." Harry told Lavender

"I wondered if we would be invited." She said distractedly

Harry quirked and eyebrow "You knew they were engaged?"

"Yes Hermione told me last week when she brought little Fred over to play." She replied before taking Lily out of her high chair and taking her to the bathroom to wash her up. Harry flipped lazily through the rest of them mail, a letter from Viktor inviting him and the family to his home next week, a letter from Bill thanking them for his birthday present and apologizing about the late thank you, and lastly two tickets to Ron's next game with the Chuddley Cannons. He was just opening up the morning profit when Lily toddled into the room. Harry reached down to pick her up as he usually did but she toddled away from him and pointed to the door.

"Daddy come! Mummy sick!" She said in her sweet little voice and pulled on Harry's arm. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, Lavender was standing at the sink brushing her teeth.

"I thought you said you were feeling fine." Harry said a little harsher then he had intended. Some of the potions she had to take to combat the effects of her injuries could cause some very bad side effects. It was important if she was not feeling well for her to see a healer as soon as possible.

"I am fine." Lavender replied evenly "I'm just pregnant."

Harry stood there in shock for several moments, the healers had told them that Lily was a miracle. Do to Lavenders medication it was highly un-likely that they would have anymore children. When Harry finally emerged from his daze and said this, and added that they were going to the healers right away. Lavender just smiled and said,

"I went two days ago Harry, were fine. I was going to tell you last night when you returned from your trip but you were so tired."

Harry spent the rest of the day grinning, he loved having Lily but maybe this time they would have a little boy, another little miracle. He still had the grin on his face when he stopped at Fred and Georges shop to invite them to dinner that weekend. Well he was there to invite Fred more then George, Lavender had probably already talked to Hermione about it. Ron was there was well witched saved him a trip to Grimmuald place, were Ron was living now.

"Harry mate come look at this." Ron called to him when he entered.

Harry walked to Ron and looked in the case he was pointing to, inside was replicas of miniature dragons much like the ones Harry had to pick from at his first Tri-Wizard tournament event.

"That's the second time today I have been reminded of the tournament." Harry said "You know it is exactly ten years today. Can you believe it?"

"Time does fly doesn't it mate." Ron said slapping Harry smartly on the back. When they both turned around there were several ladies standing in the corner watching them, Ron winked at them then at Harry before swaggering to a tall brunette who had winked back at him.

"Ride a quidditch player, save a broom." He said to the girl in a loud whisper. She turned a deep shade of red and slapped him across the face.

He returned to Harry rubbing his cheek and mumbling to himself. Harry was biting the inside of his lip trying not to laugh.

"Does that ever work?"

"Fred said it worked for him." Ron mumbled

Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing, some things never changed.

**Authors note- Thanks for the Beta Kara you rock my world!**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
